Family Secrets
by Flame girl 123
Summary: The rare Himalayan Pink Diamond has been stolen, and the FBI is hoping that Kassy, the daughter of an expert jewel thief, can help them. A family secret will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

That night, the royal blue, almost black night sky was filled to capacity, and then some, with stars, brilliant little sparkling diamonds. Oh, she loved diamonds, she was always thinking about diamonds.

She was standing beneath a beautiful kaleidoscope of diamonds, their colors washing over her. She reached out her hand, and smiled, seeing the colors swirl around her.

…

 _The Himalayan Pink Diamond, a beautiful, flawless, light pink diamond, found in the Himalayan Mountain Range, had been stolen from the museum it had been displayed at. Because of the value of the diamond, with a worth of about 3 million dollars, the FBI had been called in to take the case._

…

"Kassy...Kass...are you asleep?" Kay asked, sitting down at the table in the interrogation room.

Startled by Kay's voice, Kassy snapped her head up from the table, "N...no, I'm not sleeping," she insisted, as she stifled a yawn.

Kay smiled and laughed to herself, at Kassy's sleepy response. She then grabbed a manila folder from her bag.

"Kassy, the Himalayan Pink Diamond was stolen yesterday from the National Museum where it was being displayed," Kay explained, pulling out a picture of the diamond and sliding it across the table to Kassy.

Kassy looked at the picture of the diamond, that beautiful pink diamond, even from the picture, she could tell that it was flawless, its light pink color so unique and rare. She closed her eyes and pictured holding that magnefic gem in her hand.

"Kassy...Kassy…" Kay's voice brought Kassy back, and she opened her eyes.

"And let me guess, you think my father stole it," she said, smiling to herself, as she got up and walked across the small room, leaning against the wall.

 _Kassy's father, William Jackson, was the world's most wanted jewel thief. He had disappeared a year ago, after a heist went wrong. Kassy had grown up traveling around the globe, to extoic places, and learning the tricks of the trade. When she had gotten older, she had even helped her father with a heist or two...or three._

…

Kassy seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, before she turned back towards Kay, her blue eyes looking straight into Kay's brown eyes.

"What's in it for me," she asked the agent.

Kay carefully watched as Kassy walked back to the table and sat down.

"Well, you would be released into my custody," Kay began.

"Your custody," Kassy broke in.

"Look, why don't I leave you to think things over," Kay said, she looked back at Kassy, before she opened the door and left the room.

Deakins was waiting as Kay walked back to her desk.

"Well," she asked, arms crossed, leaning against Kay's desk.

Right then, Cameron and Jonathan walked in and headed towards them.

Kay looked up, and she felt her cheeks blush, as a small smile grew on her face, she hadn't seen Cameron in awhile,

 _Ever since Jonathan had been cleared of the charges he had been facing, he and Cameron had been spending time together, catching up on everything, and while she was truly happy for Jonathan, and Cameron, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous, she missed seeing Cameron everyday, helping her with FBI cases._

Deakins cleared her throat, bringing Kay back to their conversation.

"She'll help us, she just needs time," Kay assured her boss.

"Well, she better because the longer this diamond is missing, the worse it is for us," the agent said.

Deakins straightened up and walked back to her office, giving Cameron a nod as she walked by him.

"You know, I don't think she likes me," Jonathan said, looking after Deakins, and watching as she closed her office door.

"Oh, don't worry, she'll warm up to you," Cameron told his brother, giving Johnny a wink, and a playful pat on the arm, before he sat down on the edge of Kay's desk, "So, who are you sure is going to help you," he asked her.

"The FBI is looking into the theft of the Himalayan Pink Diamond," Kay began outlining the case for Cameron, as she handed him the file.

Jonathan watched as Cameron took the file from Kay and began looking through it.

"Estimated value...3 million dollars," Cameron announced, "Any leads yet?"

Kay tilted her head towards the interrogation room, "We're hoping that she'll help us," she said.

Jonathan walked over to the interrogation room and looked through the window, "Kay, nobody's in here," he announced, with a hidden smile.

"What?"

"Hi ya," Kassy's voice came from behind the agent, making Kay jump.

Kassy smiled as she sat down in Kay's chair and propped her feet up on the desk.

"Take your feet off my desk, please," Kay said in an even tone, as she pushed Kassy's feet off her desk.

"What," Kassy laughed, clearly enjoying the fact that she was annoying Kay, "I thought you wanted my answer," she said, innocently.

Kay sighed deeply and crossed her arms, Kassy was exhausting, "So, what's your answer," she prompted.

"I'll help you, it's not like I have anything better to do," Kassy said, and she propped her feet back up on Kay's desk, "Can I get a smoothie?"


	2. Chapter 2

The old wooden house, stood there, forgotten among the newer brick apartment buildings that now flanked it, was falling down. It looked lonely, with weeds growing so tall that they almost hid the stairs, and tiny purple wildflowers growing up through the broken slate, that once served as a pathway.

"Welcome to the Hideaway," Kassy announced, gesturing to the old wooden place.

"Ohh, I had some epic games of hide and seek in this place, well, mostly just hiding, there wasn't very much seeking on my father's part, but it was still fun," she said, as she pushed the old wooden door open.

Kay followed Kassy onto the porch and inside, followed by Cameron and Jonathan. Cameron had wanted to come with Kay, so Jonathan tagged along.

Kay stood in the middle of what was probably once a grand entrance, to her right was a curved wooden staircase, now with a few missing and broken steps.

"Okay, Kassy, you have five minutes," Kay said, "Kassy...Kassy, do you hear me," she called up the stairs.

"Yep, I heard you," Kassy said, as she came walking out from behind a bookcase.

Kay jumped, and she turned around, "Where did you come from?"

Kassy just laughed, and she was wearing the biggest grin on her face, "I told you, I played some epic games of hide and seek in this place," she told Kay, as she picked up a light blue duffle bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Okay, great, got everything, then let's go," Kay said, heading to the door, "Cameron, come on, this place looks like it could collapse any minute."

Cameron wasn't listening through, he was looking at an old picture hanging on the wall.

"Cam," Jonathan questioned, walking over to look at the picture his brother was looking so intently at.

Kay was impatiently waiting by the door, leaning against the wooden door frame, but she straightened up when she noticed the strange look that the two brothers exchanged with each other.

"Um, Kassy, who's in this picture," Jonathan asked.

"Um, my father and his brother," Kassy answered, she walked over and looked at the picture, and smiled, "Yep, that's uncle Sebastian, I only met him once, I think, why?"

"Kassy, that's our father," Jonathan told her.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Aurora Borealis filled the night sky, a kaleidoscope of colors swirled around her, she felt as if she were in a beautiful dream. She shivered against the chill of the night, and wrapped her pink sweatshirt around her shoulders, she looked up at the night sky again, as brilliant colors appeared around her, it was like she was part of the show._

…

Kassy smiled at the memory, she was currently standing on the fire escape, outside the Archive, Kay had decided to let her stay with Cameron and Jonathan. She was looking down at the city, watching it spring to life, listening to the hum of city traffic going by, watching the crowds of people going to and fro, she could so easily slip into one of those crowds, and disappear, she had done it so many times before.

" _It's a game," her father had told her._

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Cameron asked, as he and Jonathan climbed out on to the fire escape to join her.

Kassy let out a deep sigh, "Just thinking," she told them, smiling to herself.

The warm spring breeze blew through her long brown hair, and somewhere in the distance, she heard a car alarm blaring.

" _I remember the first jewel heist my father ever let me help him with, I was so excited, because I had been practicing," Kassy told them, she smiled as the memory came flooding back to her, "The heist was in Reykjavik, and my father came up with the plan, he called it, hiding in plain sight, after he stole the beautiful Ice Diamond, he would give it to me, and I was supposed to disappear into the sea of people, and meet him at the hotel later, it was all a grand Deception."_

"So, while you disappeared into the crowd, along with the Ice Diamond, the police believed your father still had the diamond," Cameron concluded, and he couldn't help but smile a little to himself, it seemed that disappearing acts ran in his family.

"Kassy," Jonathan began, coming up and leaning against the railing, "Last year, when the heist went so wrong, and William disappeared, why didn't you disappear too, slip into one of those crowds," he asked, gesturing to the now crowded New York City streets below.

Kassy looked at Jonathan for a moment, before, again looking out over the city, "Well, I guess, I didn't want to be the girl who disappeared into the crowd anymore, sure it was fun growing up, traveling to these beautiful places, but my father and I never stayed anywhere for very long, so when we came back here last year, and everything went wrong, and my father disappeared, yeah, I could have disappeared too, but... well... hey, if I had, I never would have met you guys, and found out that I have a family...so, even though things are bad right now, it feels good to be seen again, not be hiding in plain sight anymore," Kassy said, looking up at Jonathan.

 _Jonathan could understand a little of what Kassy meant, she had been living the life her father had chosen for her for so long, and in the beginning, it had been fun, playing this game, but now she wanted her own life. It wasn't exactly the same as how he had grown up, pretending to be Cameron, always living in the shadows of life, but he understood wanting your own life._

"Hiding in plain sight," Kassy said to herself. She walked back over to the window, and climbed inside.

Jonathan and Cameron exchanged a look, before following her back through the window.

"Kassy, what is it," Cameron asked.

But Kassy wasn't listening, she was looking very intently at the picture of the empty display case from the museum.

"Kassy, where did you get that picture," Jonathan asked, coming up behind her.

"Well, let's just say, I "borrowed" it from Kay," Kassy said, without looking up, she was searching the picture for something, "Yes," she exclaimed, "I know why the FBI hasn't been able to find the Himalayan Pink Diamond, it's because it never left the museum."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kassy, are you about this?" Kay asked.

"Yes, Kay, don't worry, the diamond is still here, I know it." Kassy said, letting out a deep sigh, as she stepped out of the car, followed by Cameron and Jonathan.

The four of them stood on the sidewalk, looking up at the New York National Museum.

"Well, come on," Kay said, as she walked towards the front door.

"Kassy...Kassy...come on," Cameron said, snapping Kassy back from her daydream.

"Coming," she called, as she ran to catch up.

Kay led them to the room where the Himalayan Pink Diamond had been displayed. The display hall was massive, and the sound of their footsteps echoed throughout the room, as they entered, ducking under the yellow police tape, that was still there, telling everyone that something was wrong.

And there it was, standing in the middle of this grand display hall, the beautiful pedestal, it looked lonely, its glass case empty. Kassy felt herself being drawn to the glass case, as well as the diamond inside, and she reached out, her fingers searching the side of the pedestal, until she found it, a small button, indented on the side of the pedestal, known only to those few who knew it was there. She pressed the button, revealing the beautiful diamond, as a hidden compartment in the bottom of the case opened, and the pink gem rose from her hiding place.

"Voila," Kassy announced.

Kay, Cameron, and Jonathan turned around to see the pink diamond magically back in its glass case, and Kassy standing beside the pedestal, wearing a big cheshire cat grin.

"Really, how...it was here the whole time?" Kay asked.

"Yep," Kassy said in an even tone, her eyes once again locked on the beautiful, sparkling pink gem, inside the glass case.

"Kassy…" Kay said, as she began to walk across the room, but was cut off by the sudden breeze of a bullet whizzing by her, and the sound of shattered glass falling upon the marble floor.

Kassy stood there, she eyed the blonde haired women holding the gun.

"Kassy…"

The women didn't turn around, instead keeping her eyes, and her gun trained on Kassy, her eyes ever so often flickering to the pink diamond.

"Don't move a muscle boys, now then, Kassy, sweetheart, give me the diamond," the women said.

"Wait...wait, Kassy... do you know her," Kay asked, her own gun pointed at the mystery women.

"Yeah...yeah, guys, meet my mother." Kassy said, anger edging into her voice.

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter? Sorry it took me a while to update, I was wresting with a couple of ideas about where I wanted things to go, but I think I've finally figured everything out.


	5. Chapter 5

The sounds of multiple gunshots ripped through her memory, they had sounded like thunder, echoing through the display hall, as the sound had reverberated off the marble walls.

She stared up at the ceiling, there was a loose tile, and she just stared at it, not really focusing on it though.

In the course of only a few days, she had found out that her mysterious uncle Sebastian had two sons, her cousins, and they just happened to be the famous Cameron and Jonathan Black, but then, just in case that hadn't been enough of a family secret, she found out that her mother, a notorious jewel thief in her own right, who Kassy couldn't even remember having ever been around, it had been revealed that her mother had worked with Sebastian Black, and that she had another daughter, known as MW to Cameron, Jonathan, and the FBI.

" _Was it all just a lie,_ " Kassy wondered, as she rolled over on her side, and began staring at the wall.

…

She remembered the screams, they filled her mind, and she didn't think that they'd probably ever leave, the pleas to hang on, _just...hang on._

"Now, just give me the diamond, dear, or the next bullet goes in his head," her mother had said, aiming the gun at Cameron, who was lying on the floor, Kay and Jonathan around him. Kay was cradling his head, which was in her lap, begging him to hold on, as his eyes began to flutter closed, Jonathan was trying to stop the bleeding with his jacket, all while encouraging his brother to hang on... _stay awake, Cam!_

"FINE...fine!" Kassy had yelled, throwing the beautiful pink diamond to her mother, and running past her.

The moment she reached Cam, and knelt down beside him, she glanced over her shoulder, only to see that her mother was gone.

…

"Come on, Kay," Jonathan said, as he paced back and forth.

"Jonathan, I tried, believe me, but my hands are tied," Kay told him, she knew how Jonathan felt, "It sure didn't help Kassy's case that she gave her mother the Himalayan Pink Diamond, and that now her mother, and the diamond are gone."

"That wasn't her fault, Kay, and you know it," Jonathan said, anger rising in his voice, "Cam was shot, he was bleeding on the floor, she...she did it to save him!"

"I'm sorry, Jonathan, I really am, but its not up to me, and don't forget, Kassy _did_ help her father with a few heists, and those diamonds still haven't been recovered," Kay reminded him, as she got up from the couch, and walked across the room, to the door.

Jonathan watched, as Kay put on her jacket, and walked out of the Archive.

…

Jonathan entered the hospital, walked down the hall, and opened the door to his brother's room. He was greeted by the steady beeping of Cam's heart monitor.

Dina, at the sound of the door, looked up from her wedding magazine, she and Mike had finally decided on a wedding date.

"How is he today?" Jonathan asked, walking over to his brother's bedside.

"The doctor gave him something to help him sleep, apparently he had a restless night," Dina told Jonathan, she smiled down at Cameron, sleeping peacefully, and lovingly placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I think I'll go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee," she said, grabbing her jacket, and her magazine, and turning to leave.

"Thanks Dina," Jonathan said.

…

Jonathan looked down at Cameron, he looked so small, sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed.

"You really scared me, little brother," Jonathan whispered, as a mischievous smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, even though they were twins, Cam was five minutes younger, and he had always hated it when Johnny would bring it up.

Then, as suddenly as the smile had appeared on his face, it disappeared, as a shadow cast him into a dark memory, a memory that wouldn't leave him anytime soon, and he saw Cam, lying there on the museum floor, so still, all Jonathan had been able to do was hold his brother's hand, lightly tapping his fingers into Cam's palm, until the ambulance had arrived.

Jonathan shook his head, dissolving the memory. He felt Cam's hand lightly squeeze his own, and he looked down. Cameron's eyes were slowly beginning to open, as he blinked against the harsh fluorescent light.

"Hey, Johnny," Cam whispered.

"Don't you, 'hey Johnny' me, you almost died, you almost left me alone, and…" Jonathan's voice cracked with emotion, and he looked away.

Cameron reached up and placed his hand atop his brother's.

"It's okay, I'm still here, and you're never going to lose me."

Jonathan looked down at his brother, and smiled.

Then, Cameron spoke again, "Hey, where's Kassy?"

"Cam, about Kassy…" Johnny was silent for a moment, he wasn't sure how to tell Cam that Kay had had to take Kassy back to jail.

But, from the silence, Cameron knew.

"Kay couldn't keep Kassy out of jail." Cameron sighed, his eyes fluttered closed again, as he drifted off to sleep, he was tired of all the secrets.

Jonathan pulled up a chair next to Cameron's bed, and began flipping through the nature magazine that he had brought with him.

After a few minutes of trying to read an article, Johnny threw the magazine across the room, and then let out a huff, as he got up to go get it, he hated this, he couldn't do anything for Cam, and he couldn't do anything for Kassy.

Dina came back, a few minutes later, with two cups of coffee, she handed one to Jonathan, and, seeing that Johnny was in no mood to talk, she just sat there with him, drinking her coffee.

* * *

~Note~

Well, what do you think, so many secrets, huh? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan followed the guard down the hall, to the room where Kassy was, and looking through the small window at the top of the door, he saw that Kassy was sitting on one side of the table, in the otherwise empty room, she looked anxious.

The guard cleared her throat, causing Jonathan to look up.

"Before you see her, there's something you should know, Kassy fell and twisted her ankle this morning," the guard said, looking up at Jonathan.

"What?" Jonathan asked, anger edging into his voice, "Why wasn't my brother and I contacted?"

"Mr. Black, until yesterday we didn't even know that there was any family to contact," the guard explained, as she opened the door.

Kassy looked up from the table, "Hey," she said, smiling.

Jonathan walked around the table to give Kassy a hug, and that's when he noticed her ankle, wrapped up in a pink cast.

"They told me you fell and twisted your ankle this morning, what happened?" Jonathan asked, as he sat down at the table across from her.

"I tripped in the cafeteria, clumsy, I guess," Kassy told Jonathan, shrugging her shoulders.

Jonathan knew that that probably wasn't the whole story, but he didn't push it further.

"Cam still in the hospital?" Kassy asked, looking down at the table.

"Yep, Kay's with him, we thought he was going to be released today but…hey, hey, look at me," Jonathan said, reaching across the table and placing his hand atop hers, "This isn't your fault."

Kassy looked up at Jonathan, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Yes...yes, it is, it's my fault that Cam got shot and almost died, it...it's my fault that my mother disappeared with the Himalayan Pink Diamond, everything's all my fault," she said, getting up from the table and throwing her chair down on the floor.

The guard opened the door, "Everything alright in here?"

"Yeah...yeah, we're fine," Jonathan assured the guard.

"Okay," the guard said, she eyed the chair that Kassy had just thrown on the floor, and then threw a warning glare in Kassy's direction, before nodding to Jonathan, and closing the door.

Jonathan watched Kassy from across the table, he had to get her to calm down.

"Kassy, wanna see something?" Jonathan asked, a smile on his face, as he held up his lucky coin.

Kassy watched as the coin danced between Jonathan's fingers.

She tried to copy the trick, with the coin that Jonathan had given her, but the coin fell to floor when she tried to make it move between her fingers.

"I can't do it, it's impossible," Kassy laughed, as she picked up the coin.

Jonathan smiled, and shook his head, it was good to see Kassy having fun, to hear her laughing, getting her mind off everything that had happened, if only for a few minutes.

"Nothing's impossible," Jonathan said, and he smiled to himself, as he repeated Cam's signature line.

"What?" Kassy asked, as once again the coin fell to the floor.

"Just keep practicing," Jonathan told her.

He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair, and walked to the door.

As Jonathan walked down the hall, he couldn't help but start thinking about ways to break Kassy out, he just couldn't help it, that's what he was good at, but then he started thinking about what Cameron would say, and how they would probably get Kassy into even more trouble if they broke her out...

At the sound of his phone ringing, Jonathan was brought back from his thoughts, and shaking his head, he dug his phone out of his back pocket, and looking at it, he saw that it was Kay calling him.

 **…**

"Cameron, please be careful, you need to rest, you just got out of the hospital." Kay said, trying to get Cameron to come sit back on the couch.

Cameron was pacing back and forth, in the Archive.

Jonathan had told Cameron about his visit with Kassy that morning, and how Kassy had told him that she had twisted her ankle when she tripped in the cafeteria, he had also told Cam how Kassy blamed herself for everything that had happened, although he had been reluctant to tell Cam that last part.

"I need to go see her," Cameron said, as he grabbed his jacket from beside the door, and reached to turn the door knob.

Kay was right beside him, and placed her hand atop his. "No, Cam, you can see Kassy tomorrow, you need to sleep tonight," she said, giving Cameron a sad, understanding smile when he looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Please, Kay," Cameron begged, even as sleep was pulling at him, Kay was right, he was exhausted, he let her lead him back to the couch.

Jonathan smiled at the two of them, watching as Cameron snuggled down into the pillows, and as Kay tenderly covered him up with a blanket, that had been hanging over the back of the couch.

A few minutes later, Cameron had drifted off to sleep, with Kay watching over him, she brushed a few unruly strands of his messy brown hair from his face, and gently placed a kiss on his forehead, then she blushed, because she forgot Jonathan was there.

A few minutes later, Kay yawned, she was exhausted, she grabbed her jacket, said goodbye to Jonathan, and went home.

Jonathan looked towards Cameron, sleeping peacefully on the couch, well, at least one of them would get a good night's sleep tonight.

* * *

~Note~

Well, I had intended to have MW show up in this chapter to visit her sister in jail, but then I thought, would MW actually do that, so it turned into Jonathan visiting Kassy in jail, and then I thought it would be really cute to have him show her the coin trick, well, hope you liked it. Until next time. :)


	7. Chapter 7

…

Kassy moved the coin between her fingers.

"Yes," she exclaimed to herself, she had mastered the coin trick Jonathan had taught her, now onto the card trick that Cameron had showed her, that afternoon when he and Jonathan had come to visit her.

She was shuffling the cards in her hands, when the door opened again. Kassy watched as a woman with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, much like hers, sat down at the table across from her.

"Hey, sis," the mystery woman said, with a smile, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"What are you doing here?" Kassy asked, as she sat down at the table.

"Kassy, we are family, I can't come visit my newly discovered sister," mystery woman asked, looking slightly hurt.

"We're only half sisters, and I'm sorry, but when _our_ mother shoots _my_ cousin in front of me, and threatens to kill him if I don't give her what she wants, oh, I don't know, I'm really not feeling the whole warm and fuzzy family connection, besides, you don't really care about me, you just care about getting your hands on the diamond," Kassy said, a tiny smirk on her face, as she stared at the mystery woman, from across the table.

"Kassy, I know you don't believe me, and Cameron and Jonathan probably told you not to trust me," mystery woman said, and she reached across the table, placing her hand atop her sister's, "but I really do care about you, I've never had a sister before."

Just then, the guard came in, saying that visiting time was up, and to take Kassy back to her cell.

"I'll come back to see you again, if you like," mystery woman said, as she gave Kassy a little smile, before she turned around and left the room.

The guard tightened the handcuffs around Kassy's wrists, and took her back to her cell.

…

"Ten years, Kassy can't spend ten years in prison," Jonathan said, as he paced back and forth across the Archive.

"Hey, hey, Johnny, we'll figure this out, Kay's working on it," Cameron told his brother, in his usual optimistic 'everything will work out' voice, and Jonathan smiled at his brother, even after everything, Cameron was still able to look on the bright side, and he truly believed that everything would work out.

Kay arrived, a few minutes later, and Cameron greeted her.

"Kay, please tell me you have good news?" Jonathan asked.

Cameron could tell from Kay's expression that it wasn't good news, and he grabbed her hand, lightly squeezing it, silently telling her that it was okay.

Kay shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I talked to Kassy's lawyer, and it seems that the owner of the Himalayan Pink Diamond, a private collector of rare jewels, is good friends with the judge, and when he thought that Kassy could help the FBI recover the diamond, he was willing to go easy on her, work something out...but now, he's saying that this was all just a plan to get the FBI to let their guard down, and that Kassy knew all along that the diamond was still in the museum.

"Kay, there's no way that Kassy was working with her mother, I mean, she was just as surprised as we were when her mother showed up at the museum, and we were with her when she realized that the diamond was still in the museum, she didn't know, Kay," Cameron said, looking up at Kay with pleading blue eyes, silently asking her to believe him, to trust him.

"And I believe you, Cameron," Kay said, without hesitation.

Jonathan flashed Cameron a surprised look, but Cameron just smiled, as he walked up to Kay and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"So, now what," he asked.

"We need to find the Himalayan Pink Diamond," Kay answered.

"What, Kay, that...that's impossible, Kassy's mother is probably long gone, along with the diamond."

"Did the Amazing Cameron Black just say that something's impossible," Kay said, gasping in mock disbelieve.

"Okay, ha ha ha, very funny," Cameron said, as he walked over to the couch and picked up one of the small, soft pillows.

"Cameron, don't you…"


	8. Chapter 8

She held the diamond out in front of her face, admiring its beauty. It shined brilliantly in the starlight that flooded around it, making it appear as if she had plucked the most beautiful star from the night sky.

"That diamond pales in comparison to you, my love," she turned at the familiar voice, and smiled at the man, he smiled back at her, his blue eyes lighting up, as he walked towards her.

She made up the distance between them, looking into his blue eyes, and they both just stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, before he pulled her into a kiss, and secretly pocketed the diamond.

 **…**

Jonathan gave a slight nod to the guard, as he and Cameron walked inside the room.

Kassy was sitting at the table, she was reading a book, and looking at a picture of the Aurora Borealis, her eyes intently searching the picture, memorizing its beauty.

"The Aurora Borealis," Jonathan said, as he sat down, next to Cameron, across the table from Kassy.

"Yeah, the lights are so beautiful, I saw it once, when I was helping my father on a heist in Reykjavik, they filled the night sky, it...it was like they were dancing around me, that's one of my favorite memories," Kassy's blue eyes lighting up as she told Cameron and Jonathan about the lights, "I want to see them again," she sighed, as she closed the book.

Kassy looked up at them, and for a moment, she was far away, lost in a memory, but then she came back, and her blue eyes lit up once more, as she dug the coin that Jonathan had given her, out of her pocket, and began moving it between her fingers.

"I've been practicing," Kassy said, and she had the biggest grin on her face, as she flipped the coin up in the air, and caught it in her hand.

"Hey, not bad," Jonathan told her, he was pretty impressed.

Smiling to herself, Kassy put the coin back in her pocket, and then produced a deck of playing cards from her pocket. She took the cards out and began shuffling them, like Cameron had showed her, and every now and then she would flip one of the cards from one hand through the air, and catch it with the other hand.

"Pretty good, Kassy," Cameron praised.

"Pretty good, I think that Kassy could give the 'Amazing Cameron Black' a run for his money," Jonathan laughed, as a gave Kassy a playful wink.

Pretty soon, the guard came in, telling the brothers it was time to go.

Kassy was playing with her coin, moving it between her fingers, but when the guard came in and told Cameron and Jonathan that they had to leave, she lost her focus, as she looked up, and the coin fell to the floor.

Cameron stood up from the table, and went over to pick up the coin, while Jonathan reached across the table and placed his hand atop her's.

"Hey, hey, look at me, it's going to be okay," he said, and he gave her hand a slight, reassuring squeeze.

Kassy looked up at Jonathan and gave him a small, sad smile. She really enjoyed their visits together, and she hated it when they were over.

Cameron handed Kassy her coin back, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, whispering in her ear, "We'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

 **…**

Kay was in her apartment, sitting on the couch, eyes glued to her laptop. Jordan had created a program that would send alerts to her computer every time the words, Himalayan Pink Diamond, were being used.

Kay had hoped that it would help them to find Kassy's mother, but, after days of searching, nothing.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her apartment door, so Kay put her laptop down on the coffee table, walked over to the door, and thinking that it was Cameron and Jonathan, she opened it.

"What are you doing here," Kay demanded, completely caught off guard, she lost her balance, and fell, hitting her head on the back of the couch, as the mystery woman pushed past her.

Kay's eyes darted to her gun, which was lying on the small, glass, table by the couch, and she grabbed it.

"Now, tell me what you're doing here," Kay demanded again, while holding MW at gunpoint.

"Look, it know you don't trust me, but I need your help to get my sister out of prison," MW said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kay, are you sure about this?" Kassy asked, as she turned away from the window, and the brilliant blue, almost black, night sky beyond it, to look at the agent sitting beside her.

"I mean, you're risking a lot, your job, not to mention, everyone one could end up in prison if we get caught, you, Jordan, Cameron, Jonathan, my sister...who's name I still don't know."

Kay looked over at Kassy, and she began thinking about the events that had transpired earlier that day...yesterday afternoon, after MW had broken into her apartment, Kay's laptop had made a sound, alerting her to the fact that the words, Himalayan Pink Diamond, were being used.

 _Kassy's mother was planning on selling the Himalayan Pink Diamond to a wealthy businessman, who prided himself on his collection of rare, and beautiful gems._

The program that Jordan had created to send alerts to Kay's computer, had picked up several emails sent to a Noll Harris, from an email address originating in Paris.

The rest of the day was spent filling Jonathan and Cameron in on what they had found, and coming up with a plan. So that morning, Kay had gone to the prison, with paperwork in hand, saying that Kassy was needed by the FBI to help with a new lead as to the whereabouts of the Himalayan Pink Diamond, which wasn't exactly lying, and once Kassy and Kay were back at Kay's apartment, Jordan had taken Kassy's ankle monitor off and tricked it with some pretty fancy computer hacking into thinking that Kassy was still in Kay's apartment, when she was really on a plane with them, headed to Paris.

Kay smiled at Kassy, and shook her head, before saying, "Kassy, I want to help you, and, like, your sister said, if we told the FBI and they alerted the Paris authorities, it would take too long, and your mother could get suspicious, disappearing with the diamond, again, no...we need to do it this way...besides, I kinda owe Cameron."

Kassy looked at Kay in confusion, there was definitely more behind what Kay had just said, "I kinda owe Cameron," by the way that Kay was looking straight ahead, though, seemingly lost in her own thoughts, Kassy decided not to ask, instead, turning back to look out the window.

After a few minutes of silence, Kay spoke again, "Kassy, I think Jordan has a crush on you."

"What?" Kassy asked, leaning forward in her seat and looking over at Jordan, who _had_ been staring at her, but quickly looked away, "No, he doesn't."

" _Really,_ then why did he come, like you said, he could get into trouble if we get caught," Kay said.

"Well...Jordan, he...he's just a nice guy, and he wanted to help me," Kassy replied.

She leaned forward in her seat again to see if Jordan was looking at her, he was.

"Really, you think?" Kassy asked, and when she looked back at Kay, she was blushing.

Kay just nodded.

Kassy leaned back in her seat, smiling to herself. Pretty soon, a slight falling sensation could be felt, as the plane began its descent into Paris.

…

The Eiffel Tower lit up in lights, as the city of Paris came alive, a buzz of activity, all beneath a velvety blue, almost black, night sky.

Kassy sighed, everything, the lights, the city, it was all so beautiful.

Just as she climbed back through the window, into their hotel room, Cameron was greeting Kay and Jordan at the door.

Jordan had been able to track the email address back to a hotel, a few blocks from where they were staying, so he, and Kay had gone out to do some surveillance, to see if they could get a picture of Kassy's mother leaving the hotel.

"Hey, Kay, Jordan," Kassy greeted, "Were you guys able to get anything?"

"Well, yes...we did find something," Kay said, as she handed Kassy a black and white picture of her mother leaving the hotel with another man.

The man was tall, and he was wearing a fancy suit, and he looked so familiar. Kassy sank down into the pillows on the couch, as she continued to look at the picture, her eyes locked on the man's face, she knew that man.

"So...we know that Kassy's mother is here, and that the diamond is here, now what?" Cameron asked.

"No...no, no."

Startled, everyone jumped, and looked in Kassy's direction.

"What is it, Kassy?" Jonathan asked, coming over to look at the picture.

Kassy smoothed the picture out on the coffee table, and turned it around so that Jonathan and the others could see it. She pointed to the man, standing with her mother.

"This man, I...I know him, I only met him once, it's the only time I can remember ever visiting my mother when I was younger, but I remember him because he seemed nice…well, anyways, his name came up again, when my father and I were looking into stealing the Himalayan Pink Diamond," Kassy explained.

"Are you telling me that...that he stole his own diamond?" Kay asked, seeming to connect the dots. She stood beside Jonathan and took a closer look at the picture.

"Would someone mind filling us in," MW demanded.

Kassy glared up at her sister, for a moment, but Kay was the one to answer, "His name is Bennett Chambers, and he owns the Himalayan Pink Diamond."

"Yep, and it looks like my mother is helping him, and it also looks like they both deceived me into helping them." Kassy said, looking up at Jonathan.

* * *

Hi, I don't know if anyone is still reading this story, but thank you if you are. There are going to be a few more chapters, I think. I know where I want this story to end, it's just a matter of getting there, and then, who knows, all I know is that I'm really enjoying writing Deception stories. So, until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

He held out his hand to her, and helped her into the speedboat.

She smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling, as she stepped into the boat.

...

Kassy stood at the water's edge, watching as the speedboat sped through the blue waters' of the Seine River.

When the speed boat was out of view, she turned around, and smiling to herself, she held up the beautiful, sparkling pink diamond, admiring its beauty.

"Kay, I got it!" Kassy spoke to the agent, and the others, through the earpiece that she was wearing.

Kay smiled to herself, and said, "Good, now get back here."

…

 _(That morning)_

Kassy was sitting at the table, one hand holding the paintbrush, while in the other she was holding the crystal prism pendant, and carefully studying the picture in front of her, after a few minutes, she lightly dabbed the paintbrush in the pink translucent paint.

 _The plan was for Kassy to replace the real Himalayan Pink Diamond, which was safely locked away in the hotel room safe in her mother's room, with the crystal pendant that she was painting with pink translucent paint._

When Kassy had finished painting the crystal pendant, she held it up, and the early morning light shone through it, causing it to sparkle, just like the real thing.

Kassy smiled to herself, as she admired her work.

"Wow, I can't even tell the difference," MW said, walking up behind Kassy, and looking at the crystal.

"Thanks," Kassy murmured.

…

 _(That afternoon)_

The plan had gone perfectly, Kassy had slipped into her mother's hotel room, while her mother was out shopping, and Bennett was buying a speedboat, cracked the combination on the safe, and stole back the Himalayan Pink Diamond.

Kassy had followed her mother, watched as Bennett reached out his hand, and helped her mother as she stepped into the speedboat.

She looked after the boat, as it sped through the blue waters' of the Seine River, making sure to stay out of sight until the boat was far enough away.

Smiling to herself, she took the beautiful pink diamond out of her back pocket, and held it up, admiring its beauty.

"Kay, I got it!" Kassy spoke to the agent, and the others, through the earpiece that she was wearing.

"Good, now get back here," Kay said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few," Kassy told Kay through the earpiece.

And, tossing the diamond up in the air and catching it, she turned around, only to see her sister standing behind her, with a gun.

"Now, give me the diamond," MW demanded.

"Really, we're sisters, M," Kassy said, holding the diamond a little tighter.

"We're only half sisters," MW shot back, and Kassy couldn't help but be a little hurt by the biting words, as she felt tears sting at the corners of her blue eyes, threatening to fall.

Even though she knew, deep down that she couldn't...shouldn't trust the woman standing in front of her, she had hoped that maybe...just maybe on that day when her sister had come to see her, a part of it _had_ been because they _were_ sisters, but now, as Kassy stood there, facing MW, she knew that it had never been because they were sisters, it had never been because they were family.

"Now, give me the diamond," MW repeated, as she aimed the gun.

* * *

Hi, pretty exciting huh, what will happen? Will MW get the diamond and sped off in a speedboat? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

Kassy watched as the speedboat sped away, making tiny white capped waves in its wake, as it sliced through the glassy blue surface of the water.

"Kassy, are you alright," Jonathan asked, panic filling his voice, as he, Cameron, Kay, and Jordan ran up to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she told Johnny.

Kassy turned back around and looked out over the beautiful, sparkling blue water, and toward her sister's boat, that was getting farther and farther away.

She turned back around, and a mischievous smile was growing on her face.

"Do you think she bought it," Kassy asked, looking at Kay.

"Yep," Kay said, smiling, as she took the REAL Himalayan Pink Diamond out of her pocket, and held it up.

Kassy looked over at the beautiful pink diamond, that Kay was holding, it sparkled in the morning sunlight, and she smiled to herself.

Kassy then turned back towards the water, looking out over the beautiful blue expanse, until Cameron walked up and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, and said, "Come on, let's go home."

…

 _Kassy had thought that her sister might try to steal the diamond from her, so she had painted two crystal pendants with the pink translucent paint, both to look exactly like the Himalayan Pink Diamond, one that she had left in the safe in her mother's hotel room, and the second one that she gave to her sister._

 _Once she had stolen the REAL diamond from her mother's safe, she had handed it off to Kay, who, then in turn had handed her the second crystal. Kassy knew that her sister was following her, but she had spent practically her entire life hiding from people, using misdirection so that they never saw her, even if they were looking right at her, so making the switch with Kay was pretty easy, and MW never suspected a thing._

…

After the almost 8 hour flight back from Paris and the hour drive back to the Archive, Kassy was standing outside, leaning against the railing, looking up at the stars, as they sparkled against the dark blue, almost black night sky, and let out a deep sigh.

...

Kay had taken the Himalayan Pink Diamond to the FBI and after explaining everything to Deakins, she informed Kassy that, with the return of the diamond, all charges against her in this case were being dropped.

Bennett Chambers, and Kassy's mother had been arrested by Paris authorities, when Bennett had tried to sell the counterfeit diamond to Noll Harris, who just so happened to be an undercover police officer.

...

"Thinking about disappearing again," Jonathan asked her, as he, and Cameron came out to join her.

"Nope," she said, smiling at Jonathan.

Once again, she turned her attention back to the beauty of the stars, and sighed, "This...New York has always felt like home to me."

"Good," Cameron said, with a smile, "Because, Johnny and I were sorta hoping that you'd want to stay here, at the Archive?"

Kassy just simply ran up to them and gave them both the biggest hug.

~the end~

* * *

Well, there you have it, I hope you liked it? When I started out writing this, I had wanted to write a fun little mystery story with more than a few twists and turns along the way, and well, I think it turned out pretty good! I would love to hear what you all thought, and if you have any ideas about what I should write next!


End file.
